


Double Shot Espresso

by Foxberry



Series: See When You Get Here-verse companion pieces [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, SYWYGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Annie spend an afternoon together.</p><p>This happens after the past event in Chapter 4 and prior to Chapter 1 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2640533/chapters/5895095">See You When You Get Here</a> and relates to something in Chapter 5. Possible spoilers if you have not read up to Chapter 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Shot Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged Marco Bott & Annie Leonhardt because they're fairly close here.

“Double shot espresso. Just how you like it,” Marco mused, sliding the china mug over the smooth wood of the raised cafe bench. He placed his own down gently, taking a seat on the stool beside Annie.

She simply raised the mug to her nose and nodded with approval. Her eyes were transfixed on the sidewalk outside, staring past the strands of blonde hair framed around her face. The afternoon had become cool, with clouds covering the pale blue sky and leaves dancing across the road. It felt warmer inside but for her gaze. Her voice wasn’t that much warmer either. “What did you get?” She tested the taste of her coffee.

Marco sniffed the steam rising up from his. “The usual.” His fingers wrapped around his mug, interlacing together as he took in a slow, deep breath of satisfaction at the liquid comfort sitting in his hands. His gold ring tapped lightly against the china with pleasant ‘ting’s.

Annie laughed, holding her mug in both hands, wrists rested on the bench. “Isn’t it too early for that?” To be sure, she checked the cafe’s clock. “Yeah, it’s only 4pm.” Her body turned to lay her judging gaze squarely on Marco’s face, but he continued to stare out at the sidewalk that ran before the cafe.

“The corretto is called such for a reason.” He shrugged and took a small sip, rolling the flavour over his tongue and closing his eyes until it disappeared. With a smirk he cast a side-glance at Annie and lowered his shoulders. Moments like this, that were quiet and comfortable, were rare but he could always enjoy them with Annie, even if her cold demeanour made it difficult.

She nodded slowly, exaggerating her movement. “Yes, because Italians think putting alcohol in your coffee is a way to correct oneself.”

Marco shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Don’t knock it until you try it.” He took a big gulp for show, putting a large smile on his face for her benefit. He was trying to bait her now.

Annie sighed and shook her head. “No wonder you’re always so…” She peered over at him with a look of disgust on her face. “Chipper.”

“And the completely straight, sugarless version you swallow explains why you’re so bitter.” Marco nudged her in the ribs with his fingers, earning a flinch and a glare. She wasn’t biting today, but there wasn’t an ounce of Marco that felt disappointed. When she was softer, only her words remained bitter, but there was always a hint of a smile to them regardless. He was sure that he was the only person she allowed to see these moments of hers.

Her face became blank, the way it always did when Marco said something she found unfunny and deemed unnecessary to respond to any other way, lest she might encourage him. “Italians and their coffee. I swear, Bodt, if you say one more thing about _my_ coffee…” One hand raised to point at him in warning.  
Marco held his mug up with one hand in salute, toasting at her with a suppressed smile before taking another sip. With a chuckle in his throat, he quietly asked, “What are you gonna do, Ann-Ann?”

Her shoulders stiffened and she turned to face him straight on. “Don’t call me that.” Her hands clawed around her mug again. Marco wouldn’t put it past her to snap the handle off like last time if she got annoyed again. She didn’t bother him though, no matter what she did, and he could see how much that frustrated her.

Marco mimed a gasp and put his mug down with a small thud. He pursed his lips into a pout and whined, “But that name is precious.”

She clapped her hand to her face with a loud sigh. It dragged down over her face and pulled down on each of her features, making her appear so much more done with him than before. “I am never lending you my phone again.”

Marco chuckled loudly. “Best practice, probably.” He finished most of his coffee with a good, long swig while Annie grunted her disapproval and agreement. Only she seemed capable of making a sound that meant both.

“So,” Marco began and stretched his arms out in front of him. “How are things with Mina?” He took the last sip of his coffee to hide his chuckle. He wanted to avoid another elbow in the ribs, if he could help it. Leaning a little further away from her reach, he couldn’t resist adding one more thing, “Please tell me you call her Min-Min because that would be adorable. Even for you.”

“Things are fine,” Annie stated bluntly, and took the last of her coffee in one shot. In typical fashion, she ignored him and started talking about something else. “You know what I need?” She swiveled in her seat to peer over at the cafe counter. “A good cake.”

Marco’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. “You?! Eat something sweet? You’d probably need it after that straight double shot of bitterness.”

“They brew coffee well here,” she corrected him and Marco shrugged in acknowledgement. She had him there. Their coffee was one of the best he’d tasted. He stared longingly at his empty mug as Annie continued, tilting her head thoughtfully. “You need something to melt on the tongue. It’s the best way to enjoy the afternoon. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Bitter, then sweet?” He huffed through his nose. “I’ve had better.”

“Jean doesn’t count.” The smallest of smiles tugged at the edge of her lips and disappeared as quick as it appeared. It was the kind of smile she always got when she make a poke at Marco that she enjoyed.

Marco cleared his throat loudly, a pinkish tinge taking to his cheeks. He shuffled in his place and pushed his mug away. His elbow leaning on the bench, he turned to Annie and changed the subject. “I know we have work coming up, but what do you have planned for your birthday?”

Quiet, she played with her mug, tapping at it with the tips of her nails. “Nothing… why?”

“I thought as much. So... I got you something.” Marco reached into his jacket pocket. He stared up to the ceiling as he felt around for it. “It’s not much, but it seemed very 'you'.” His hand pulled out a small, shiny black jewellery box and held it out to her.

Her shoulders drew back and she tensed, eyeing him and the box suspiciously. Her mouth drew into an unimpressed line. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Happy Birthday.” Nervously, Marco laughed and shrugged again. “I felt like I should at least get you something.”

“I really wasn’t expecting a proposal.” Her eyes held their cold dead stare and made Marco gulp. Annie’s lips twitched into a smile and her face softened. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding. You’ve already got your own ring.” She casually pointed to the gold ring on Marco’s hand. A pleased smirk followed when Marco clenched his fist liking he was trying to hide it.

He ignored her jab and insisted on his gift, opening the box for her. “It’s nothing much, but I got a good deal on it.” Marco tilted his head and carefully watched her reaction.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Her tentative hand reached out and grasped the jewellery inside. She drew it up and out of the box slowly, gold snaking up into the air between them. “A gold chain?”

“It’s useful, delicate, and without embellishment,” Marco explained with a careful eye on her as she twirled in her fingers, “but nice. Like you.”

Annie’s eyebrow perked up, her eyes focussing on the chain and then on him. “That so?” Marco nodded and tucked the box away, turning back to rest his arms on the bench and watch the people walking by. Annie followed his example and secured the chain around her neck. He heard a small sniffle and a pat on her chest where the chain now laid before she whispered, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue).


End file.
